Betrayal and the Great Find
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: When a silver haired archaeologist and his companion find a hidden tomb, his life goes for the big turn. Inside, was a live prehistoric human. She who has been cursed for falling in love now has to learn to gain love of an innocent...[InuKag]
1. Prologue

New story, I know. You're probably thinking: Why aren't you updating on the other one that is most popular!  
Well my answer would be: Because I want to write down my ideas! And because I promised this story before any of the others!

Well I hope you enjoy the story. The idea's totally mine. And if it's unorginal, shrugs I wouldn't know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, for Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

"Sesshomaru, how could you betray me!" Yelled a woman with curly, raven hair.

"I'm sorry, no matter how kind you are, you are different. You even have magical powers, yet you are, but a mere mortal. I asked the witch, Kikyou, to seal you in a magic amulet. " A silver haired man said calmly. His expression never changing. He had amber eyes and a stotic face.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you loved me and I accepted you for who you are, a demon, yet you dare to seal me!" She shrieked back.

"I did love you, but I found that Kikyou woman greatly surpasses you. If not in status than in power." With that the silver haired demon turned and walked away.

The woman stared at the retreating man with her equally stotic blue eyes. Tears streamed down her face, no matter how much she tried to hold them back. Holding her head high in diginty, the tears that were on her face had vanished mysteriously. The blue silk dress she wore barely touched the ground. Beautiful designs of cherry blossoms decorated the clothing. She wore jewlery on her wrists and neck that dangled fashionably. Her hair was pinned up in a complicated design.

Walking steadily down the hall, she came past a woman in plain white clothing. Her hair was straight and was tied lower ponytail. Her eyes were cold and deep brown. Other than the eyes, hair and dress of clothing, those two could have been mistaken as twins.

"Kikyou." The first woman with blue eyes nodded her head in hello, but it was more of forced habbit than anything else.

"Princess." The seemingly older woman curtised, eyes averting the Princess in respect. And with that they both went on their way, leaving a trail of malice hate for one another.

The Princess walked into the a well decorated room and said in a dangerously calm voice, "Father, I did not heed your warning and I am cursed to by Lord Sesshomaru, I will be captured in the amulete during the day and free during the nights. From this moment on, I am immortal. So I asked to be hidden in your tomb, so that I may protect it." All this time, the pale faced girl never changed her stotic face.

"Did I not warn you? Loving a demon!" The king bellowed taking his eyes off his paper work, then taking deep breathes to calm himself he said business like, "When will this happen and how will the spell be broken?" Knowing fully well that his daughter was well trained for these kind of spells.

"The spell will be activated when the sun goes down. This spell will only be broken when I find an innocent soul to love and trust. I doubt I'll ever trust again," She said with such sorrow, that made the King wince. What Father would want their daughter to be sad? "So Father, please don't go looking for men to help me." She said sadly, "I will live forever and dread over my choices. So I will watch your tomb as well as mother's." A gentle smile graced her face remember her long, dead mother.

After some thinking, the King said, "Who will be my heir?" "Prince Souta would." The girl replied. "He is not of age!" The King once agian bellowed. "He will be when you pass the thrown. You are a wise and great king and have no enemies, healthy as well. So I am sure, you will live for a very long time." The Princess gave a smile that she was well known for melting the hearts of Princes all around, but this smile had been forced, like so many before.

The King thought more, and replied soleumly, "I am sorry this happened." For of course, no father would like their daughter to be given such a fate. Even a King. "Do not. I placed this curse by trusting that demon!" A flash of sadness appeared in her angry eyes and flickered away as fast as it came. They remained in a uncomfortable silence.

Over the years, the Princess lived on, never aging, forever youthful. Sealed during the day, free to wander during the night. Years passed and the King was old. He died in his bed at night with his daughter and son beside him. That night, many cries and moans were heard that night for their great king.

Once the prepreations for the tomb was made, and Prince Souta was crowned, The Princess was lead inside with coffin of their king.

A silver haired man stood by a tree not far from the tomb, "I am so sorry, Kagome." The silver haired demon whispered and ran off far away never to be seen again.

* * *

Mieko: and... CUT!Great day you guys! Keep up the great work.  
InuYasha: Hey! Where am I in the story? Dont't tell me it's an SesshXKag?  
Mieko: Heck no, I would never, ever post a story with that coupling... EVER. I am soluemly InuXKag! You come later... -waves him off-

Well I really hope you enjoyed that! Now! Off to write a new chapter for _Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover_! -disappears in a puff of pink smoke...- -when it clears she was still there-  
No way, I'm going to disappear in that! -tries again and disappears in a puff of green smoke-

No my first choice... but.. it'll do... -distant voice and then disappear for real-


	2. Ch1 The Great Find

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Do I need to get one of those characters in here to tell you I don't? **

Sorry guys for not updating for so long... I don't know nor do I care if anyone reads this... But if you do, give me a sign! A SIGN that you are reading! Enjoy!

--Best Wishes--

* * *

"InuYasha... You got to stop looking for it... There's nothing here but a big rock, grass and trees." Cried a violet-eyed male. He had short black hair that was tied to a small, tight ponytail. He was lean and well built making him good looking with a perverted tinge about him.

The one who could be assumed to be InuYasha, growled. "There's got to be something here, Miroku! I can just SMELL it." He got down on all fours and sniffed the ground. His long and wild, silver hair that was tied back in a low ponytail fell down to his shoulders. Soft, silky, white, twitching dog ears perched on top of his head, listened for any sounds.

"I can just smell it... a dead body and a new scent... a soft fragance... Surely cherryblossoms and cream aren't down there? There's something, I just KNOW it!" He cried determinly, golden eyes shined with innocent determination.

"But InuYasha... We've been searching for _days. _I'm hungry..." The one now known as Miroku complained.

"It's here!" Pulling back a fist he slammed it against the ground and it gave away out of age and the strength of the force of a hanyou.

They were met with stairs to a dark unknown passage. Flexing his claws he took the first step, possibly to a new life, instead of the small apartment they barely managed to afford.

The boys could scarcely breathe as the walked quietly down the passage. They found that the walls were roughly made, as if barely able to hold under the pressure of the rocks. Unlike the Ancient Egyptians, there was no maze to loose themselves in, as if the builders would suspect nothing bad would harm the place.

Finding themselves met with white beads dangling from the top, making it seem like a door. Miroku hesitantly touched the beads, ready to brush it away but got shocked. Gasping he pulled away, looking at InuYasha.

The violet-eyed man was met with a determined face as InuYasha touched the beads himself and was met with...a pleasant feeling. He stiffened and brushed the beads away as if they were made of nothing. Miroku looked at InuYasha strangely but shrugged it off, thinking it was a hanyou thing.

They were met with another stone wall. WIth a heave and a rush of breath, they managed to push through the way and fell to the ground. Panting with breath, they were met with feet. "Who are you? Leave this place at once."

InuYasha looked up and found the source of the cherryblossoms and cream. He met with clear, greyish-blue eyes that were shining with wisdom...and was that sadness?

"How. Dare. You!" She shouted, her eyes quickly filled with glaring hatred. "How **dare **you come near this tomb! GO!" Pointing a furious finger to the entrance.

Raising up to full height, he glared with determination and amazement. "I am InuYasha. I have come to investagate this tomb site, who are you and how did you find this gravesite before us?"

"I-InuYasha?" Her eyes widen dramatically and then eyed their clothing and looked deeply in the golden eyes. She tentively touched InuYasha's cheek and then spotted the twitching ears. "You aren't... him."

Then snapping back, taking her hand back, she turned around, "Leave this tomb. This tomb, belongs to me."

"You have no claim over it!" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh yes, I have no claim over it." The girl stared at the sealed coffin, then kneeled down beside a coffin. "But this chamber belongs to _my _father. And it's MY duty to guard it. You," The woman pointed a menacing finger to them, "are intruders."

InuYasha began to think she was cracked up.

"Look... why don't you come out of this... _chamber _so we can talk...peacefully?" Miroku's voice squeeked.

"..." was his reply.

"Um... InuYasha! Think of something!" Miroku whispered in a hush voice.

The girl with fair skin rose to her feet and with her penatrating blue-grey eyes, she rose her hand. She slammed her palm against the hanyou's forehead with a force that InuYasha wondered why he wasn't unconcious. He felt a lightened feeling and felt his world melt, but then awoken with a startle when he heard a female scream.

The 'cracked up' female pulled back her hand that now supported a burn mark. WIth a startled look, she started at him with wary eyes. With a sigh, she looked back at him with a tired expression. "A pure heart." Was what she said, meeting with InuYasha eyes.

"Whaaaaaa?" InuYasha's confused face was reeeeally funny right now. _Me? wha-? Who is she? WHAT is she? WHat did she try to do--? _"My name is Princess Kagome, from the Higurashi line." She held her head high and in dignity. "This is my father, King Higurashi the 3rd. I don't know who are you, or what you want, but I can believe that you mean _us_ no harm." Narrowing her eyes as if DARING them to say something different.

"Uh... But I heard that the Higurashi line died out--" Miroku started then regretted it immediately. "WHAT!" She shouted. "WHAT YEAR IS IT!" He muttered something, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Has it really been that long...?" She whispered to herself, as if lost.

"Look girl. I can see that you're depressed an all." InuYasha finally spoke out, "But you can't live your life in this... dump. No offence." He added quickly, recieving a glare from the Princess. "I live on forever." Her face shadowed with scorn. Rolling his amber eyes he answered, "Do you want to see what the future looks like? The tomb was pretty well guarded and those beady thingies..." He trailed off, thinking to himself.

"... I suppose-- NO!" She glared. "I can't leave my father's tomb unguarded!" Shaking her head. _But what if this...this...BOY can actually 'help' me? I-I don't need help! I promised my father I'd protect his tomb..._She mentally slapped herself silly for thinking that she would abandoned her post.

Kagome looked with her blue-grey eyes to InuYasha's amber eyes. Fury of faded betrayal came back to her, but then when she looked deeper, those amber eyes were so much...kinder... love? She felt those decades of building up her wall again slowly crumble. With a sigh, she made her decision, remembering her father's love to her and his words before he died.

_"Kagome... My dear sweet Kagome... I know that you feel... indebted to guard my tomb... but if you ever... EVER get a chance to be free from the curse... go. Go and find your freedom... and love." With blessful sigh, he passed. _

Kneeling beside the coffin, she bowed. She lifted up the seal.

InuYasha and Miroku quickly walked over to look.

"This, this is my father." She said with a proud voice as the men looked over her shoulder to see a handsome man about in his thirties. He had short black hair with long eyelashes covering his eyes, he wore royal robes fit for a king... He only seems to be asleep.

"How did you manage to keep him so...so... preserved?" Miroku stuttered.

Kagome didn't answer. With a wave of her hand, she poured a little blue light from her hand. The blue light was both warm and inviting. The small amount of light seem to flow all around the long past-away king's body. "Father... I have to go now. I'll be back before you know it..." The girl talked to the long dead man as if he were alive. Then nodding curtly to InuYasha and Miroku, as if indicating them to lead the way out.

Raising an eyebrow, InuYasha walked slowly out with Miroku trailing along. Once they were out into the sunshine, Kagome squinted into the bright light, obviously not use to the immense rays. "Say... How old ARE you?" "I'm 17 summers, not inculding those years in the tomb. And you?" "Uh... I'm... err... 20...winters?" Kagome blinked at his stuttering, then shrugged, looking around.

"Few has changed in a thousand years..." Kagome whispered. "Actually... you haven't been in that tomb for a thousand years. Judging by your clothes, you've only been in that tomb for about few hundred years." InuYasha corrected automatically.

But Princess Kagome was already walking around, stumbling occasionally. "This tree... the grass... the land." She blinked as she looked at the clear blue sky. "The sky... By the Goddess... I have forgotten how vast the sky was."

She looked at InuYasha and Miroku with commanding eyes. "Show me more."

* * *

--Wishes Granted--

Well... there's your first real chapter. Simi-cliffyI suppose...

Wow, Princess Kagome meets the future... I wonder what... "caos" she would bring? Or will she bring happiness?

Well to find out, you gotta wait to the next chapter! Review! Byeee


End file.
